A Night Kept Secret
by TheJamTastingDragonfly
Summary: urrm this is like, for my friend cuz I owed her one and urrm I think I spelt Emmett with one 't' instead of two all the way through... it's gunna annoy me aswell... ENJOY! btw this is guy on guy jasper/emmett :


**Stupidly, I decided to write a story for Twilight, which everyone has already done anyway - but oh well I couldn****'****t think of anything else (:**

**I think this is going to be a story about Jasper and Emmett - and I****'****m writing it for one of my dear friends who likes guy on guy ^_^ I****'****m such a nice person :P **

**SADLEY I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! D: what a shame…**

**M for lemons :P**

**Jaspers POV**

I was waiting in my bedroom for Alice to come home form her and Edward's hunt. They'd been gone for 3 days and were expected back yesterday so I was beginning to worry.

As I looked over to the window I felt a gush of fear, anxiety, and _lust _wash through me and there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come innnnnn" I sang, expecting it to be Alice.

But it wasn't. It was Emmett, looking like a lost puppy afraid of what might happen if it walked through my door any further. I ushered him to sit down on the chair opposite the bed so we could talk and he sat looking uncomfortable and stared at his large feet.

"Yes?" I asked a little confused by this approach. He wasn't the shy kind of type, although his feeling of lust was creeping me out a little…

"Urm… can I talk to you about something Jas?" He said, barely whispering so I only just heard him.

"yeah, sure. Go right ahead mate." I said quite casually, assuming it would be a long conversation to I shuffled back a little on the bed and sat with my legs crossed.

Emmett stood up and took a step or two over to the bed and sat down next to me, one leg hanging off the bed. He looked up and straight into my eyes, seemingly searching for something. I think it was hope.

"It's kind of, personal…" He said even quieter this time and I could only understand him because of my good vampire hearing.

I nodded for him to carry on and he just smiled. A savage smile like he was ready to take down a bear. The smile he had when he was eager and keen… and determined… about something. I thought he was going to begin speaking again, and instead he pounced.

Landing with my head on pillows, Emmett was on top of me with that smile turning into a biting of his lower lip. I went to speak but he ducked his head so close to mine, and began to kiss me. _Really_ kiss me. He opened his mouth breathing heavily and I just lay there and kissed him back. I didn't know what was making me do it, but his feelings of love were filling my body without my permission and soon we were deepening the kiss, roaming each others' inside and tumbling around on the bed - making way to much noise.

The kiss was broken and we just stared at each other. First in utter horror, and then we realised what we were feeling. We really wanted to be more then just friends, or brothers. We wanted to be partners. I could feel it radiating off him, and I was feeling it as well.

We jumped off the bed with giant smiles and ripped off all our clothing. We passionately kissed again and Emmett pushed me into the wall next to my closet, squashing my torso against the cold paint. He began licking and biting my neck, and I let him. I didn't care if it reminded me off the times I was tortured during wars, this felt _right, _unlike those other times when Alice tried to bite me. That hurt and I felt the pain of my memories; but now all I could feel was lust.

But as I faced the wall I felt Emmet's hands slide to my butt and, slowly, he slid his length inside me. I've never felt anything like this and as he slid out of me carefully to gently thrust back in a small moan escaped my lips, "mmmn, but… what… about Rosalie… an..and Alice?…"

"FUCK IT!" Emmet yelled as he quit being careful as he pounded into me and I hit the wall time and time again.

Just as he reached his climax he turned and grabbed a blanket so he didn't get it over anything else in the room. He wasn't facing me now and was looking in the direction of the bed. I launched him forward so he was bent over the bed, his legs hanging off as his face was in a pillow. I forced myself into his backside and scratched all down his back as I came inside him.

"AWWMYGOOODDD! Shiiiiittt! that's… so… bloody hell Jasper." He shouted at first, then ended in a quiet husky, worn out whisper.

I fell off of his large body now covered in sweat and I lay next to him as he turned over to face the ceiling. He placed his hand on my still erect crotch and slid his hand down to my thigh. Breathing heavily he asked, "So, same time again tomorrow buddy?"

**THE END!**

**Ahaha how did you all like it?**

**Urmm, to my dear friend I do hope you like it even though this is late… my bad.**

**Review good pleeeaaseee, I don't really like writing yaoi though ): **

**Caio **


End file.
